Pure Evil, Real Love
by Demiveemons Candy Eater
Summary: *Kaiyako* An original idea! Not on of those commen ones! Miyako and Ken meet one day and their friendship grows to love...how will she take to him being the Kaiser later? Read!


A/N = THIS IS MY FIRST KAIYAKO!!!!!YEAH!!!!!!! ^-^ And since in my Review Kawaii_Kitty seemed really wanting this SOOOOOOOOOO....this fic is going to be dedicated to her. Kawaii_Kitty? Don't ya feel special now? ^_^   
  
Okay....I'm probably gunna start writing 'Secrets are Only the Untold Truth' around Wednesday or so...when school starts....Now this I am trying to make THE ULTIMATE KENYAKO FIC!! I know their are better authors than me but I have improved....  
  
This fic was put together with ALL my Kenyako thoughts I have ever had...so you get Action/Adventure with Digimon and such,Chibi ness,Romance Triangles,love scenes and the works ^.~ That fic is actually inspired in 2 ways....  
  
It is an Romance/Action/Adventure story....Romance was inspired by Lilac_Kamiya's fics and the action/adventure by Athena's.  
  
Now on with THIS story ^-^ Just remember this takes place BEFORE Miyako and everyone found out about the Digiworld and got D-3's and such.....  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!  
  
++ Pure Evil, Real Love ++  
  
  
  
  
  
The gentle breeze blew as it hit a young girls face. Lavender hair that was pushed under a silky, soft, blue bandanna blew in the wind as well. Her glasses somewhat big glared with a ray of sunlight.  
  
Looking down the girl began to walk down a long narrow sidewalk. The light gray sidewalk turned dark in the blink of an eye as the clouds covered the sun.  
  
Dark big clouds filled the sky as a loud crackle was heard. Pure blue, cold, wet rain fell from the sky. Droplets as big as a fingernail hit the streets and trees all around.  
  
Rain hit the girls face as she continued to walk down the sidewalk.  
  
A flash of light filled the sky as the sun was setting. Another crackle was heard before the girl began to run.  
  
Rain dripped down her face swiftly. Her hair drenched flew down to her sides with no more bounce left in it.  
  
~*~   
  
Odibia. Odibia was were all the championship soccer games were held.  
  
Cold and wet the boy nicknamed 'the rocket' ran swiftly down the field. One hard kick was made as the ball glided to the net.  
  
Fans cheered as they lifted the long haired boy and brought him to the winning circle they had.  
  
~*~  
  
The girl now was near the soccer field and heard nothing but silence. Everyone at the game had already returned home. Another flash filled the sky as she dashed through the field. It was the fastest and quickest way home to the girls house.   
  
Running she had bumped into a boy. A boy with blue hair.  
  
Wet and clod the girl kindly apologized to him "Oh man...I am so sorry! Are you okay?"  
  
The boy smiled as he simply said "Yeah...What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
The girl simply glanced back to where she had came from. Moving her head back facing the boy she replyed "I was going home...I just came back from a friends house..." Looking at his uniform she then said "And you were playing soccer before right?"  
  
The boy nodded as the girl said goodbye to him and walked away. The boy turned around as his hair blew in the wind. "Wait!" The boy yelled out. The long haired girl turned around as he continued to say "Hey want to go get something to eat with me?"  
  
The famished girl looked at him and then in the direction of her home. She then preceded to walk back over to him. With a bright smiled she told him "Sure...I'd love to."  
  
The two walked out of the field as the dark clouds went away as the moon light brightened the world around them.  
  
~*~  
  
Sitting down on the cold set in the cafe the boy smiled before saying "Hi...my name is Ken."  
  
"Mine is Miyako"  
  
"Hi Miya-san"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.....  
  
How was that for a prologue!! Yeah baby!! *reads what she wrote* Wow that is different for my normal work...very descriptive! Yep! I am improving I think...which I like ^-^ Like I said before...This is BEFORE 02 started....when Ken won the soccer championship and scored a record setting 45 goals!  
  
As you can see I love that epi! ^_^ So what I think is Ken wasn't totally evil down to the core...I think he was probably more laid back, nice, and less willing to rule the digital world. So he will be smiling and such in this fic. You may not see eye to eye on me with that but that is my opinion and as such WILL be used.  
  
Also this will NOT be a typical type Kaiyako. It IS an original idea...I can 99% grantee you that. So there will be NO....  
  
1. Kaiser kidnaps Miyako and falls in love with her.... NOT happening!!  
2. Kaiser kidnaps Miyako and rapes her....Also NOT happening!!  
  
Those are the 2 idea's ALWAYS used and quite frankly...I am sick of them!  
  
Ja ne  
~DCE  
  
PS. REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


End file.
